One Love
by adama-roslinlove
Summary: Bill decides to propose and they get married. Read to see what happens before, during, and after the wedding. Set in mid-Season 4.5. This is a repost because I felt like editing it a little bit more. Chapter 10 is now up!
1. Ch 1 Proposals

**Disclaimer: Battlestar Galactica and its characters are the property of Ronald D. Moore, David Eick, Sci-fi Network and NBC. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Bill walks into sickbay and thinks, 'I have to do this, I can't let her die and not know how much she means to me. I have to do this.'

He absolutely hates seeing her like this and knowing there will not be another miracle to pull her through until the end. He just wants her to see Earth and live for them. He wants to be able to actually love Laura without having to care who sees them together. He wants to be able to be with Laura and love her until the end when they both can die together.

He thinks, 'Is that too much to ask?'

He walks up to Laura's bed and sits down in the chair next to her bedside. She seems to be lost in her thoughts, so he tenderly takes her hand in his and says, "Laura…"

He hopes he can do this without breaking down, but when he sees her struggling to sit up once she notices him, he isn't so sure. She hasn't said anything, yet Bill knows her voice is going to be hoarse, so he picks up the glass of water from the bedside table and helps her take a sip, not wanting to upset her stomach even more. Her hand is trembling when she reaches for the glass, so Bill keeps his hand around it and leads the glass to her lips. Once she is done taking a sip, he puts the glass back on the bedside table and places her hand back in his. He looks at her and then in her beautiful green eyes and says, "Laura, I need to tell you something and it's important," he pauses to gather up his courage and says, "I love you and I hope you know that, but I want to do something to make sure you know how much I love you and that you will never be alone."

He squeezes her hand gently, which makes her a bit nervous because she doesn't know what he is going to do. Usually she can see right through his "Admiral Mask", but today she just can't.

Laura tilts her head curiously and says, "Bill, what's going on?"

Bill reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small black velvet box. He hears Laura's sharp intake of breath and looks up at her, she already looks stunned because she knows what's going to be in it. He slowly opens the velvet box and inside lays a small, rose engraved gold ring with a diamond in it. Bill looks at Laura and says, "Laura, marry me?"

Laura thinks, 'Did he just ask me to marry him? After all I've put him through and even though I am dying, he is still asking me to marry him?'

"Bill, I'm your commander in chief, I can't… What would people say?"

"Frak the people. Frak the press. Frak the quorum. Who cares what they think?"

"But…"

"Laura, without thinking about the people, will you marry me?"

Laura bites her lip and then whispers, "Yes."

She tries to get up from the horrible bed and into Bill's strong arms, but her illness defeats her and she stumbles, nearly falls, into Bill's warm embrace. He wraps his arms around her and he feels her head rest on his shoulder. She snuggles deeper into his embrace until he pulls back slightly and puts his hand under her chin. She tilts her face toward him and he can see the tears that are about to flow freely down her face. He leans forward and just kisses her.

'Gentle and perfect, that's Bill,' Laura thinks.

When they pull back, their lips are still slightly touching, and Laura whispers, "I love you more than anything and I need you. Please don't ever let me go."

Bill smiles gently and says against Laura's lips, "I love you too, Laura, and I will never let you go."

Bill turns slightly towards Cottle and says, "Is it okay if I take her?" He knows what Cottle is going to say, but still wants to try and ask him anyway.

Cottle turns around once he realizes Bill is talking to him. "Hmmm…"

"Can I take the president back to my quarters?"

Cottle never once saw the sparkle in Bill's eyes come alive until Bill had met Laura. To Bill's amazement, Cottle says, "Well, I guess you can take her. I was going to keep her here for the night, but I'm sure she would be more comfortable with you anyway."

Laura and Bill turn to each other with surprised looks on their faces and they smile at each other. 'For once,' Laura thinks, 'we are going to be able to have a night alone.'

"Bill, just make sure she gets enough rest. You know what I mean, and if you don't, well, I'm not going to explain it," the Doc says, and as he rolls over a wheelchair, he says, "Here, take this."

"It's okay. We'll manage without it," Bill says, effectively ending the argument with Laura before it even started. Bill loops his arm under Laura's knees and puts his other arm around her back. He gently lifts her up even though his back protests and she is genuinely surprised. Bill thinks she is going to say something, but instead she looks deep into his gorgeous blue eyes and kisses him gently.

She whispers against his lips, "Thank you." She can hear him breathing heavily as they head towards their quarters, and she silently prays he won't fall.

Bill suddenly stops and she realizes they are home.

She hears Bill tell his marines to open the hatch and then she feels Bill stepping into their quarters. She is suddenly being laid down on the couch and as Bill makes his way to the drink cart, Laura slips her cold hand into his own old and warm one.

Bill says, "I'll be right back to talk, I was just going to get us some water."

Laura reluctantly lets go of his hand and gets comfortable on the couch. Bill walks back to Laura and hands her a glass of water. He sits down next to her and reaches for the cozy blanket he always keeps on the back of the couch and places it across their laps. Laura takes a sip of water and then puts her glass on the coffee table with a shaky hand. She snuggles into Bill's side and says, "So Bill, what do we do now?"

Bill wraps his arm around Laura's shoulders and pulls her tightly against him. "Well, what would you like to do? Do you want to get married soon?"

"My only wish," Laura says, "would be for me not to be sick. We are not going to be able to be together forever."

"Don't talk like that," Bill says. "You will get better. I promise you, Laura. I promise you." His voice hitches when he says her name, so he has to repeat himself just to try and make himself believe it.

Laura tilts her head slightly toward Bill and can't believe what she sees. Bill is looking down at his lap and she can see watery tracks running down his face. Laura says with a chuckle, "So, I guess even tough admirals cry."

Bill turns his head toward her and she wipes the tears off with the back of her hand. "Yes, I guess so," Bill says with a grin. He loves this woman greatly and he is so happy that she is going to be his wife.

"Bill, we should probably talk about our wedding. I know I would like to have it soon, mostly because I would like to be able to walk down the aisle without any help. I would like to be able to wear a wedding gown. It doesn't have to be traditional, but I do want it to be special for us. What do you think about getting married on the hangar deck? I know it's not the most beautiful of places, but it would hold most of your crew. We both know they are all going to come."

"That is a great idea, Laura. I am sure OUR crew would enjoy watching us getting married. Gods know they all love us! I could even talk to Kara about picking up a few dresses somewhere and bringing them to show you so you can pick one out."

"I would, however, like to have a proper reception. I'd like music so we can have our first dance together as an actual couple. I know I might be a bit weak and unsteady on my feet, but I would like for us to have a REAL first dance, not a first dance with a sick woman. I want our dance to be strong, like our love for each other. Would you do that for me please or would you be too embarrassed?" Laura takes a sip of water as if she is nervous to hear what Bill is going to say.

Bill lifts her chin up so she is looking into his eyes and says, "I could never be embarrassed of you, Laura. I would love to have a first dance. In fact, I was worried you weren't going to want to do that. So, thank you for telling me you want to do the first dance. I will love it even if you do stumble a bit."

She grins and then gently leans in toward him and kisses him. Her lips are a bit dry but they feel so soft. She knows he is going to pull away in an instant, so she clasps her hand on the back of his head and tugs his head back to hers when he tries to pull away.

She finally says, "I love you and I can't wait to get married. You are the one thing keeping me alive and I want the symbol of that to be our marriage. I don't know how long I have truly loved you for, but I know my love for you is certain. It started when you kissed me the day I promoted you to admiral and it has been growing ever since."

"I love you now and I will love you always. Now that we have that settled, let's go to bed," Bill says.

He gets up and helps Laura up, but when she tries to walk, her legs won't support her and she starts to fall.

Bill sees her starting to fall, so he reaches out and quickly puts his arm around her to catch her. He helps her walk over to their rack and sit down. He walks over to their closet and pulls out a clean nightshirt and sweatpants for Laura. He then takes off his uniform and slips into his sweatpants. He leaves his tanks on because he knows Laura likes the feel of them. He rushes over to his rack and gingerly helps Laura sit up. He slowly takes Laura's clothes off and slips the sweatpants and shirt on her.

She would never tell him, but she loves the way his hands slide over her skin.

He silently slides onto their rack and Laura snuggles into his side while placing her hand on his chest. They have a few blankets over themselves, mostly because Laura has been rather cold lately. Bill places a kiss on the side of Laura's head and says, "Goodnight, honey."

She must be asleep because he doesn't hear a reply back.

**I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are loved!**


	2. Ch 2 The Surprise

Laura wakes up the next morning, but she doesn't feel the warm body of Bill lying next to her, she looks around for her Bill when she catches a glimpse of him half naked, walking into the head. She glances up at his big, muscular shoulders and notices black writing. She tries to squint so she can make out what the tattoo says, but without her glasses, it is impossible. She has never seen the black writing before and it surprises her Bill would get a tattoo. She is lulled back to sleep by the sound of the shower and wakes up just as Bill is coming out of the head. She looks up at him and sighs disappointingly when she realizes he has his clothes on. She looks at him with her presidential face and says, "So, when did you get that tattoo of yours?"

He looks shocked for a second and thinks, 'How does she know?' He is going to deny it at first, but then realizes he can't.

Finally, he says, "A couple mornings ago, when you were at your treatment."

"What does it say?"

"Sine qua non. It means, without which not, or, without the presence of this one thing, everything else is rendered meaningless."

"And why did you get it exactly?"

"Because you are my sine qua non," Bill states very simply.

With that, Laura is silent because she is stunned. She has never had anyone do something like that for her before. It is just so personal and touching. She never thought he could be such a romantic. When they first met, she thought he was such a hardass, but now, she thinks he is the most wonderful person she has ever met.

Bill walks over to the comm. to order breakfast for him and Laura. The first time he ever ordered breakfast for the both of them, the cooks seemed very surprised and shocked. It was actually quite entertaining.

Laura decides to test her strength today, so she stands up. She surprises herself by saying, "Apparently, today is one of my good days."

She walks over to the wooden table and notices that Bill has poured one glass of water for her and one glass of alcohol for him and has sat down looking at the reports, waiting for breakfast to come.

'I wish Bill would stop drinking so much,' Laura thinks.

She sits down at the table and takes a sip of her water. She then looks down at her reports that she needs to do, slips her glasses on, and starts working on them. She doesn't know that one of her habits while working on reports is flicking her pen back and forth between her thumb and index finger with incredible speed. She hasn't gotten through two when she feels Bill staring at her. She looks up at him over her glasses and is surprised to see that Bill is wearing a huge smile across his face and is trying to stifle a laugh, which is still coming out despite his best efforts.

"What?" she asks, sounding a bit annoyed.

"It's just, you're flicking your pen really fast and it's quite distracting," he says, as a laugh escapes his control. As he says this, breakfast is being served, so he decides to let it go. They eat breakfast in a comfortable silence, until Bill gets up to pick up their dishes. He says to Laura, "I am going to go to CIC for a little while. You gonna be okay while I'm gone?"

"Yes," Laura says, "I'll probably walk over to the Doc and see what's up. I might go looking for Kara and ask her about you know what. I am feeling pretty good today, so I intend to get quite a bit done. You can go. I'll be fine."

"Alright then," Bill says, "I'll be back later. Don't strain yourself by doing too much. I love you." With that, Bill walks out of his quarters.

Laura gets up and changes into her suit and puts her wig on. She still can't look at herself in the mirror with her wig on. She thinks it makes her look so harsh, and sick. She steps out of her home and begins the short walk to sickbay. On her way there, she passes by Kara. "Kara, I need to talk to you," she calls.

Kara turns around once she realizes the president is talking to her. "Yes, Madame President?" Kara asks.

"I need to speak with you privately. Please come to the admiral's quarters in about thirty minutes," Laura says.

"Yes, Sir," Kara says and then turns to leave. She is almost turned around when she sees the light reflecting off something on Laura's hand. She turns back to Laura and asks, "What is that on your finger?"

Laura lifts up her hand and shows Kara the ring while a small grin is stretching across her face. "I expect you to be at his quarters in thirty minutes sharp. Don't be late," Laura says.

**I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are loved!**


	3. Ch 3 Sharing The News

**Shout out to the guests who are reviewing. I'm glad that you love this story. By the way, I made some edits to the wedding chapter that I think you will really enjoy. **

Kara is slightly confused as she walks toward Adama's quarters. She isn't exactly sure what Laura wants to talk about.

'It's probably about the ring, obviously, but why would she want to talk about that with me? I mean, we aren't exactly close. Yeah, I am Adama's daughter, but that doesn't make me her daughter. I like her and all, but I know she doesn't like me. Ever since the day I showed up after I died and I pointed a gun to her head and she got into the huge fight with Adama, there has been a lot of tension between us, and I don't blame her. It is my fault they got into a huge fight. Maybe Adama talked to her about it.'

She stops at Adama's hatch, not sure whether to knock or to just go in. It's almost as if Laura senses she is there, because Kara doesn't even have enough time to knock before Laura opens the hatch.

"I'm glad you came, Kara. We need to talk about some stuff. Come sit down."

Kara walks in and sits down on the couch while Laura closes the hatch and sits down. It was only about six months ago that Kara held Laura at gunpoint right by this couch. They are sitting in an awkward silence for a few moments before Laura starts to talk.

"Kara, I know this may sound odd coming from me, but I would like you to be my maid of honor."

"Whoa, let's back up a second. When did this happen?"

Laura looks down at her clasped hands slightly embarrassed. "Yesterday. Bill asked me to marry him yesterday. I was stuck in sickbay and he came running in and asked me to marry him."

"Good job, Admiral," Kara says, mostly to herself. "So, when are you thinking of having your wedding? Do you want me to find a dress for you?"

"I would like to have a dress, just so I'm not in a suit. This is my one day to just be Laura, and I don't want to look like the President, if you know what I mean. I was considering white for the color, but then I started thinking and I came up with the perfect color, red. Bill has always liked me in the color red, and I thought it would be a nice surprise for him. I just, I want to do something special for him. To make it our day, and not the leaders of the fleet day. I also, if you don't mind, would like you to talk to Caprica about maybe styling my wig in some way to make it match the dress, maybe make it curly, just not straight."

"Alright, I've got that all memorized in my head," Kara says while chuckling, which receives a smile from Laura.

"About the day... There is one main reason why I would like to have our wedding as soon as possible. I would like to be able to walk down the aisle. I do not want to have to be rolled in a wheelchair to get married. I want to at least have some strength to make it down the aisle. I would also like to be able to dance."

"Well, I am happy for you guys. This is just so awesome! I will find out about getting that dress you want and don't worry, I will plan the wedding and it will be perfect and it will happen soon." Kara stands up to go and says, "Goodbye, Madame Prez."

Laura rolls her eyes and chuckles at how much Kara can get away with not being professional. "Thank you for everything. Bye, Kara."

The same day in CIC, Tigh, Lee, and Bill are all standing silently by the console waiting for something interesting to happen, when all of a sudden, Bill says something that surprises both of them, "I'm getting married."

"What? When did this happen?" they ask in unison. They are both shocked Bill finally built up the courage to ask her.

"I asked her yesterday when she was in sickbay."

"Well, when is the happy couple going to tie the knot?" Lee says, obviously approving of his dad's decision to marry Laura.

"Soon, we hope. And I know that Lee, you are my son, and Saul, you are like a brother to me, and so I'm hoping you would both agree to be my best man. Lee, I want you to make sure Laura can get down the aisle. I know she is going to be stubborn about it, but if you think she is going to hurt herself, then I want you to help her walk. Saul, I want you to be carrying the rings. One way or another, you will both be standing up next to me."

**I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are loved!**


	4. Ch 4 Getting Ready

**To the Guest who is reviewing, I'm glad that you are enjoying it. I haven't thought about adding chapters to it but if you would like me to I might think about it. Any ideas about what I should write if I write another chapter? The link has been put on for the dress. **

It is a few weeks later, and it is now their day. Bill had spent the night at Saul's, and it is finally morning.

Laura is sitting on the couch in her robe with a cup of tea absolutely ecstatic even though she has gotten weaker. Kara comes in, carefully hiding something behind her back. Laura looks up from the book she is reading at the exact moment Kara says with a huge smile on her face, "Hey Madame Prez. How are you feeling? Today is the big day." She sets down what she is carrying gently behind Adama's desk so Laura can't see it until it is the right moment.

"I'm feeling great about the wedding, not so great about my health. I just wish I didn't have cancer, you know."

"I understand, but today is your day to shine, so I am going to make you look and feel great about yourself! Now, you have taken a shower, right?"

Laura nods in the affirmative.

"Alright, first what we are going to do is I am going to help you into the head and we are going to do your makeup. I know I don't look like a person that is great with makeup, but I am. I am just not great with hair, which is why Caprica is coming by in a little bit to style your wig to make it look amazing, just like you are going to be in about an hour. Alright?"

"Of course! I'm excited, but let's not get too excited, because I am not going to look amazing. No matter how much work you do on me." She gives the look to Kara only she, Laura, can give.

"Laura, you will. You will look stunning. The old man is going to think you look hot." Kara points her finger at Laura when she says hot, just to emphasize her point.

Kara then helps Laura into the head, surprised that Laura is not leaning as heavily on her as she expected. Kara slips away to get her large makeup bag she has had stored away for years, and comes back right when Laura is coughing. She hurries and gets her a glass of water and then sets it back down on the counter once Laura takes a sip. "Are you okay? "

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Alright. You ready for this? You know I am not going to show you until I am all the way done."

Laura nods and says, "I'm ready."

They are in the head for forty minutes until Kara finally says, "I'm done. You are going to be so surprised."

Laura stands up on her own and looks in the mirror. "Wow. I look, amazing. I haven't looked this good in forever. You're right. Bill is going to think I look hot."

"Yep, I am right, and we are not even done yet," Kara says. As if to emphasize her point, there is a loud knocking on the hatch. "Well, I guess Caprica's here. I'm gonna go get that."

As Kara opens the hatch, Laura is slowly making her way back into the living room. Caprica sees her and says, "Hello, Madame President. Nice to see you again."

"Hi Caprica," Laura says, as she is gradually sitting back down on the couch, "Thank you for doing this for me. I appreciate it."

"No problem. So, where is it?" Caprica says, while swinging around a large bag.

"It's on the desk," Laura says, and nods her head in the direction of the desk.

"You can go in the head and work on it, we are done in there," Kara says.

"Thanks." Caprica picks up the wig and heads in the direction of the head, but stops and looks back at Laura, "Can I take a chair in there?"

"Oh, of course," Laura says, "You can take the desk chair."

"And, one more question. What was your natural hair color?"

"Auburn," Laura says, but looks really confused, "Why?"

"That's what I thought. And, I can't tell you. You'll find out in a bit." Caprica then nods at Kara with a big smile. Kara takes the desk chair and follows Caprica into the head, closing the door behind her.

Laura is sitting on the couch with a book in her hand, but she can't focus on reading. She is way too excited and curious to know what Kara and Caprica are up to. She has no idea what they could possibly be doing with her wig.

In the head, Kara and Caprica are discussing how they are going to style the wig. "I think we should make it how her real hair was. Volumey, side-bangs, wavy, and auburn. She would love it," Kara says.

"You know, that's not such a bad idea. I was able to find some auburn hair dye we could use to color it with. We could cut the bangs to match her old ones and I also brought a hair curler so we could make the hair wavy if we wanted to. I even was able to find some hair spray."

"Wow, that's amazing. Let's get to work."

About an hour later, Laura is hearing her name being called and she hears, "Laura, we're ready. You can come in now. Do you need help?"

"No, I've got it. Just give me a minute." Laura gets up and slowly makes her way to the head. She carefully opens the door and is taken by surprise. "Oh my gods," Laura sighs. She just stands there, in shock. She can feel tears gathering at the corners of her eyes. Sitting on the counter, is her wig, but it looks exactly like her real hair used to. She can't say anything, just walks to both of them, and hugs them, like a mother hugs a daughter. Yes, Caprica is a cylon, but right now, none of that matters. What matters to Laura, is that they did something so kind for her, and she didn't even ask them to do it.

"Thank you, so much. I never expected this," Laura says in a shaky voice.

Caprica puts it on Laura's head and she looks in the mirror. "I look exactly like I used to."

"Yes, you do," Kara says, "And Bill is going to be so surprised."

"How did you do this?" Laura says.

"I found some auburn hair dye, and I thought it would be a great idea," Caprica says.

"Well, you certainly surprised me."

"So, I think it's time we show you the dress," Kara says.

Caprica helps Laura onto the rack while Kara goes out to get the bag she so carefully kept hidden behind the old man's desk. When she comes back, Laura is sitting on the rack and Caprica is sitting in a chair opposite the rack. Kara hands the long dress bag to Laura and says, "Open it."

Laura unties the knot at the bottom of the bag and pulls the bag up over the dress so she can see it. "This is stunning, Kara. Where did you find it?"

Kara chuckles and says, "I have my resources. Now, let's put it on."

Laura stands up with a little help from Kara and she puts the dress on easily. It is a v-neck mermaid dress and it is a beautiful dark red and gorgeous. It flows all the way down her thin body and shows the perfect amount of cleavage.

'This is amazing,' Laura thinks.

She then places her hand on Kara's shoulder for balance and slides on the black heels that came with the dress.

"I love it," Laura says, "It is absolutely gorgeous."

"You look stunning, Laura. Alright, I think it's time I get ready," Kara says, "And then we will be ready to go."

The whole time the girls are in the Admiral's quarters getting ready, Bill is standing in Tigh's head taking a shower and shaving. He walks out of the head with a towel around him and heads over to Tigh's closet where he had hung his clothes. He takes out his lovely dress grays and puts them on. "Do you think these will do for today?"

"I'm sure, Old Man," Tigh says as he chuckles, "I mean, the President thinks you look hot in those. Did you not see the way she was ogling you back when you guys shared that first dance on Colonial Day, because everyone else saw it?"

Adama mockingly punches him in the shoulder and he says, "Ow! That hurt."

"You're fine," Adama says, chuckling.

Saul places his hand on Bill's shoulder and says, "I'm happy for you, Bill. You have finally found the person that you were meant to be with. You two deserve each other."

"Thank you, Saul," Bill says and hugs him.

"Come on, let's get you married."

**I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are loved! By the way, this is a link to the dress that I described in here if you want to see it. Go to livejournal on the internet and type in Kaitlynn96. It will be the top picture.  
**


	5. Ch 5 The Wedding

As Bill and Tigh make their way down the corridors of Galactica towards the Hangar Bay, they pass many crew members also heading that way. "How many people are there going to be?" Bill asks.

"Oh, you'll see. Pretty much the whole crew, plus some of Roslin's friends," Tigh says, "They all love you both and they all want to finally see their mother and father get married. Quoting Starbuck, they all say, 'It's about time.'"

"Wow," Adama says in complete surprise, "I wonder if Laura knows this. I can't believe we were, as a couple, so noticeable."

Saul chuckles and says, "Yep. Everyone could see it, way before you two could."

Not long after Saul says this, they arrive at the Hangar Bay, where hundreds of crew members are already seated. "This is amazing," Bill says, as they start heading down the aisle.

Laura, Kara, and Caprica slowly make their way toward the Hangar Bay in silence. Kara is helping Laura walk for the time being, just so they get there faster.

Suddenly, Laura stops and says, "Thank you for helping me, both of you. I want to get this out before the wedding, before I don't get the chance to tell you two. You have both become family to me. Kara, you have always been like a daughter to me and I know you once held me at gunpoint, but I forgive you. Caprica, I know you're a cylon, but today you proved to me you are more human than cylon, and I don't think anyone could have helped me better than you two did today. Thank you." Laura grabs them both in for a hug, and they just stand there, all three of them, in a group hug.

It is Laura that finally breaks the silence and says with a smile that lights up her face, "Alright, we better get going. We probably shouldn't worry them too much and I don't want to be late for my own wedding." All three of them chuckle as they start walking down the hall again, Kara still helping Laura walk.

They finally reach the Hangar Bay, but they stop short of turning the corner. Lee stops them right as they are about to go out. Lee turns to Laura and says, "Are you going to be able to make it down the aisle yourself? Just think about it for a second, because my father doesn't want to have to watch you fall."

"No, I'm okay. I can do it myself," Laura says, without even taking a second to think about it. She is going to get her way, whether they like it or not.

"Of course, he said you would say that. Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

With that, Lee walks away because the Laura he knows is not going to change her mind. He starts walking up towards Bill and the music starts. Kara and Caprica start walking down the aisle that has a ton of chairs on both sides. Then, Laura starts making her way slowly down the aisle. They chose slow music so Laura wouldn't have to try and walk faster than she should. Though the music is slow, she still can't help but shuffle her way down the aisle. She doesn't care though, she won. Finally, Bill has enough of it, and even though the priestess does not want him to, he starts making his way towards his love. He reaches her and she loops her arm through his and says with her best presidential face and a shaky voice, "What? Couldn't watch me having trouble?"

"No, I couldn't. But, for the record, you are beautiful." This lights up her face with a true smile and they slowly make their way down the rest of the aisle.

Once they reach the front, the priestess begins. "Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Admiral William Joseph Adama and President Laura Eleanor Roslin in marriage. In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live the rest of their lives together as husband and wife. True marriage is more than joining the bonds of marriage of two persons; it is the union of two hearts. It lives on the love you give each other and never grows old, but thrives on the joy of each new day. Marriage is love. May you always be able to talk things over, to confide in each other, to laugh with each other, to enjoy life together, and to share moments of quiet and peace when the day is done. May you be blessed with a lifetime of happiness and a home of warmth and understanding."

The priestess looks at Bill, telling him to repeat the lines after her.

"I, William Adama, promise you, Laura Roslin, that I will be your husband from this day forward, to be faithful and honest in every way, to honor the faith and trust you place in me, to love and respect you in your successes and in your failures, to make you laugh and to be there when you cry," he pauses for a moment, but then continues, "To care for you in sickness and in health, to softly kiss you when you are hurting, and to be your companion and your friend, on this journey that we make together. It has always been between us."

Now the priestess turns to Laura.

"I, Laura Roslin, promise you, William Adama, that I will be your wife from this day forward, to be faithful and honest in every way, to honor the faith and trust you place in me, to love and respect you in your successes and in your failures, to make you laugh and to be there when you cry, to care for you in sickness and in health, to softly kiss you when you are hurting, and to be your companion and your friend, on this journey that we make together."

As Bill slides Laura's ring on her finger he says, ""I give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you. Let it be a reminder that I am always by your side and that I will always be a faithful partner to you."

Laura repeats the same line to Bill as she slides his ring onto his finger. Bill looks down at their joined hands and smiles. He notices the contrast between their two hands that he has never thought about before. His big, strong, dark brown hand, joined with her small, pale ivory, slender one. They are very different, but alike in so many ways.

Bill is brought back to the present when the priestess says, ""And now, by the power vested in me by the President of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol, I hereby pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Admiral William Adama. You may kiss your bride."

One of his hands goes under her chin and the other holds onto her elbow. She places her hand on his chest and they lean in towards each other. They share a simple kiss that a man and woman of their age would and then she rests her head on his shoulder. She whispers into his ear, "Honey, I don't think I can make it back down the aisle. Help me."

He does the one thing he can think of while again ignoring his old, protesting back, he picks her up. She smiles and breathes into his ear, "Thank you." She then says, "This seems to be becoming a bit of a habit."

Bill turns around with a beaming Laura in his arms and sees quite a sight. Everyone is standing up, clapping for them. Laura relaxes herself against Bill's stomach that has succumbed to the old age weight gain a bit too much, but she likes it because it makes him feel homey and she fits perfectly against him. They are too busy being in the moment that they forget about everyone watching them. He carefully makes his way down the aisle with Laura in his arms and gently sets her down when they reach the end of the chairs.

Everyone starts to get up and move things around for the reception. Tables are being rolled in and a DJ, or what you can call a DJ at the end of the worlds, is being set up. Lights are being dimmed down to the night setting and things are starting to get pretty romantic.

Once everything is done being set up, Kara and Lee come over and congratulate the two of them. Bill is behind Laura with his arms wrapped around her to keep her upright and close.

"You two are so cute together," Kara says. Lee gags a bit and when he looks up, his dad, Laura, and Kara are all laughing at him.

"Lee, you are such a five year old," Kara says. Laura and Bill chuckle and he kisses her on her bare shoulder, lingering there for a bit more time than is necessary.

Lee and Kara give each other a look and decide to give them a few moments peace. Laura turns slowly in Bill's arms and gives him a peck on the lips. They stay like that for a long time, lips touching but not kissing and silent, until Bill whispers against Laura's lips, "You really are absolutely stunning, Laura. I hope you know that."

"I do now," Laura says, as she looks into his eyes and they hug, like this is the last time they ever will. At that moment, the music begins.

The DJ calls out, "Alright, it is time for the couple's first dance, everyone gather around." He turns on a slow song while Laura and Bill chuckle at how funny that sounds, them being the two leaders of the fleet and the two that are married.

Bill whispers in Laura's ear, "I can dance," and wraps his arm around her waist. He then brings up her hand and gives it a kiss. She rests her other hand on his shoulder and they begin to dance. Swaying slowly from side to side at first, but once Laura whispers in his ear, "I'm okay, Bill. We can bring it up a notch," he guides her around the dance floor in a slow waltz. Her dancing never falters, even when she starts to become exhausted. That is how it is nowadays, she gets exhausted doing the littlest things. As Bill notices Laura start to become more tired, he pulls her closer and lets her lean on him more and more. When the song begins to close, he gently dips her with a hand on her back and brings her up into a tender kiss.

When they step away from each other, everyone starts clapping. Most even have tears in their eyes because their leaders are finally together and they just gave the crew proof. Bill helps Laura walk off the dance floor and they go over to sit at a table. Everyone gives them a moment to catch their breath and just take in everything that is happening. Bill takes Laura's hand and squeezes it, "I love you, Laura. You are my everything."

Her eyes mist over as she nods her heads and says with her true Laura smile, "I know." They both lean in and kiss. Laura suddenly whispers in Bill's ear, "I can dance too." And if that isn't an invitation, he doesn't know what is. Bill gets up from his chair and carefully pulls Laura up. They make their way to the dance floor and begin to dance. She begins to get out of breath but she keeps dancing. Once the song ends, everyone is looking at the two of them. Laura leans toward Bill's ear and whispers, "I think they are expecting us to kiss." Laura gives him the look like she is expecting it too.

Bill rolls his eyes and cups Laura's face and gives her a very passionate kiss. She stands still in shock after they end the kiss and then a smile starts pulling at her lips and she opens her eyes. She is staring directly into Bill's gorgeous blue eyes and he has a smirk on his face. "Was that good enough for you?" Bill asks in a joking way.

"Definitely," Laura says being completely serious and then sighs. "But I think it's time we let the young ones enjoy the party. Don't you think, Mr. Adama?"

"I think you're right, Mrs. Adama. When the young ones aren't paying attention, want to sneak out?"

"Great idea."

Bill and Laura head back over to their table and when no one is paying attention to them, they sneak out of the hangar. Bill helps Laura unsteadily climb up the stairs and they slowly make their way back to their quarters. As they turn the corner to go down the stairs and into their home, Bill stops which makes Laura stop. "What?" she asks, concern creeping into her voice.

"Nothing," Bill says and then picks her up.

"What are you doing? You are going to hurt yourself," Laura asks while giggling.

"I'm planning on carrying you across the threshold of our home. Just doing something a little traditional."

"Sorry, that was just so unexpected."

"You should be used to it by now, we live in the realm of unexpected," Bill says with a grin.

"True."

Bill carefully walks down the stairs and asks Laura to open the hatch since he doesn't have any free hands. She does and he walks over the threshold of their home. She then pulls the door shut behind them.

He walks over to their rack and carefully sets her down. He says, "Can you walk or do you need me to help you over to the head so you can get ready for bed?"

"I can walk. Where are you going?"

"I am going to go lock the hatch and turn off all the lights. I'm also going to get a drink of water."

Bill walks to the front room as Laura slowly makes her way to the head. She grabs her only piece of lingerie on the way. It is black and ivory with lots of lace. This is the first time she's worn it since she got it on New Caprica as one of her gifts from Maya. She goes to the bathroom and exchanges her dress for the lingerie. She brushes her teeth and steps out of the head. She places her dress back on the hanger and places it in the closet. She thinks about taking her wig off but decides against it. She would rather have hair on with what she is wearing right now. She gingerly slides onto the rack, deciding to be on top of the blanket so Bill can see what he is getting into.

As Bill makes his way back into the bedroom he takes his time getting changed and getting ready for bed. He comes out of the head and looks at his rack, expecting to see a sleeping Laura. Instead, he sees her very gorgeous figure in a very flattering piece of lingerie he has never seen before. She smirks at him because she knows what he is thinking. He lies down on the bed and pulls her to him in a very passionate kiss. He kisses his way down to her chest and into her cleavage. Each touch of lips to skin sends shivers down her spine. He grabs the bottom hem of the lingerie and begins to pull it off of her. Once it is off, he tosses it to the other side of the room.

She pulls his tanks off of him, and then slides his sweats off his legs, tossing both across the room.

He silently whispers, "I didn't think you were up for this much."

"Never underestimate me, Admiral. You should be used to that," she says in between kissing him on the neck. As Laura is gasping for breath, Bill slips her wig off, and when she is about to protest, he says, "You are beautiful without it, Laura. You don't need it on." He throws it on the table near the rack and barely makes it. He begins slowly this time, taking his time and making each kiss have love and tenderness within them. He skillfully pulls the covers over them while he kisses her, never breaking contact. He rolls on top of her, keeping his weight on his elbows, knowing she can't handle his weight if he collapses on her. He gives her a searing kiss, one that speaks of every emotion he feels right now. He kisses her neck, her collar bone, her cheek, and then her lips. He runs his hand up her thigh and his lips tug at hers. She wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him to her as they get closer and closer and he slips himself inside of her.

He then lies down beside her and they take a few deep breaths. Bill moves closer to Laura and spoons her. He lays his hand just above her heart and she has her hand placed on his thigh, their arms crossed over each other. He lightly kisses her shoulder blade and says, "I love you, Mrs. Adama."

"I love you too, Mr. Adama. Thank you for tonight," she says.

"Of course. Good night," he says and places another kiss on the back of her neck with just a little bit more pressure this time.

"Night," she says. He tightens his arm around her and they fall into a peaceful sleep for the night.

**I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are loved! ****By the way, this is a link to the dress that I described in here if you want to see it. Go to livejournal on the internet and type in Kaitlynn96. Once you get to the page, it will be the top picture. ****Also, here is a link to the lingerie that I was describing in here if you want to take a look. Go to Victoria's Secret on the internet and then search for Body by Victoria Supersoft Lace-Trim Slip in black and ivory.  
**


	6. Ch 6 The Morning After

**To the Guest, I'm glad that you liked the dress and the nightie. Also, I wrote another chapter. **

Laura wakes up, on her stomach, and feels a rough, familiar set of fingers massaging her back. They are trailing down her spine and digging deep into her shoulder blade. Bill realizes she is awake when he hears a small sigh escape her lips and she starts to arch her back into his touch. He places a kiss on her shoulder blade and then another on the base of her neck.

"Morning," he says, in his usual rough voice.

Laura rolls over and gives him a long kiss on the lips. She smiles and says, "Morning to you too."

He chuckles and asks, "How are you feeling?"

She takes some time to think about it so she can give him an honest answer. "Actually, I am feeling the best I have in a while."

"Good. I managed to talk to Lee and Tigh the other day and they allowed us to take a day off from being the Admiral and the President. Now we have a free day all to ourselves. I let the crew know not to come bothering us or there would be hell to pay. I told them you would send them out the airlock."

"Bill," Laura says with a smile on her face, "You can't just go around saying things like that. I save that treatment for certain people."

He rolls his eyes and says, "Yes, Sir." He gives her a quick peck on the lips which soon turns to something more passionate. He releases her lips and crawls over her to get out of the rack.

"Where are you going?"

"I was going to make coffee. Want some?"

"Sure," she says. He puts a pair of his underwear on and wraps his robe around himself as he walks off and Laura swings her legs off of the bed. She stands up and doesn't fall.

'I guess my body is feeling good,' she thinks.

She walks over to the head and puts her lingerie back on and ties her robe loosely around herself so Bill can see her lingerie peeking out underneath it, she then ties the scarf on her head. She leans up against the wall and admires her ring; the glint of the diamond as she tilts her hand amazes her. She walks out to the couch and sits down, curling her feet up underneath her.

Bill brings two cups of coffee over and sits down on the couch next to Laura. He hands her a mug and she snuggles into the side of his body. He places his arm around her shoulders and hugs her tight to him. They both take a sip of coffee, not relishing the taste of it so much, but who they are sharing the moment with.

"I guess I won't have to worry what the press thinks of this. We can do it together," Laura says.

"Of course we can do it together, but I don't think the press is going to be angry about it. I have a feeling they have thought we were together for a while now." He kisses her cheek and she purposefully turns her head so their lips touch.

"You are naughty, Laura."

"I know."

"But I love you like that."

Laura shyly smiles, not used to Bill saying it to her. "Bill?"

"Hmmm?"

"You never said things like that before, not even when I said it to you on the basestar. Why do you say it so much now?"

Laura is about to take her question back when all she gets for a response is silence, but then Bill speaks. "Because, up until recently, I never thought about telling you, I just thought you knew. But then I realized that people you care about need to hear you love them. I have never been an emotional or romantic man, that was until I met you. Something about you changed me. Your fight, your compassion, your heart. They all changed me back on Kobol, and that's when my feelings for you changed. And then Admiral Cain came and your illness got worse. I wish we could have done things differently from the beginning, but we didn't. And that is why I kissed you the first time after you promoted me; because I wanted you to know I thought about you more than just as a president. Then your cancer came back and I made some bad decisions. I know I shouldn't drink as much as I am, I know that makes things worse for both of us, but I thought drinking would take away some of my pain and problems. But it only ended up making us fight. Cottle has never told you how many times he has sent me away from sickbay because I'm drunk. And then you told me you loved me, and I was shocked, because I never thought you would say that. I guess I didn't say it back to you because I thought you knew my feelings for you. When we found Earth and you were all depressed, I guess that's when I realized I should finally say it. I realized you were going to need something to fight for. I love you, Laura. More than you could ever know."

Laura closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "Thank you, for telling me that. Actually, I do know that Cottle sent you away from sickbay because you were drunk. Every time I watched him yell at you, and I saw how depressed you looked when you left. I never mentioned it because I was afraid if I said anything, it would make you drink more. I know I wasn't completely honest with you either these last few years. On Caprica, I built a wall around my heart and somehow over these last couple of years you managed to build a door through that wall. I don't know when you did it and I don't know how you did it, but I know you did do it. You managed to get into my heart and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get you out of it. I didn't realize how special your love was until I was facing my mortality on the baseship. I never completely told you what happened there. Whenever we jumped, I would have visions of me dying and you were there by my side the whole time, even though I could see the pain it caused you to see me die. When I passed away, you kissed me and slipped your wedding ring on my finger. I love you, Bill. And I am so sorry it took me so long to figure that out."

It isn't until she finishes talking that she realizes she's crying. She wipes at her eyes, gives a watery chuckle, and says, "I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm crying."

"Laura, it's okay. We're together now, and that's all that matters. We are never going to be separated again. Alright?"

Laura nods and buries her face in his chest. He traces small circles on her back. "Everything is going to be okay, Laura. We're together, and nothing is going to be able to separate us. I promise," he murmurs.

**I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are loved!**


	7. Ch 7 One Pure Love

**To the Guest, you'll have to wait and see. I'll upload the new chapter soon. **

A few weeks later, Laura wakes up and has a huge coughing fit. Not the normal kind, but body-wracking coughs. Bill rushes over to the rack with a glass of water and helps her sit up. "Are you okay?"

With her sleep-filled and cough-filled voice, she says, "I'm fine, honey." As Bill looks at her with doubt she says, "But I am a little cold. Would you mind?" She gestures to the empty place beside her on the rack.

Bill takes off his glasses and sets them on the table by the rack. He climbs into the rack beside Laura and wraps his arm around her. She snuggles into his side and uses his shoulder as a pillow. As soon as Laura is snuggled up against Bill, warmth starts to creep back into her body.

"Thank you," Laura whispers.

"That's what I'm here for, Laura." As soon as he says this, Laura feels regret.

"Bill?"

"Hmmm…"

"Do you really believe that, because I hope you don't?"

"What?" Bill asks, and turns his head as much as he can so he can catch a glimpse of her eyes. Her eyes always tell him what she is truly feeling or thinking.

"I hope you don't really think this is all you're here for. I would do more if I could. I'm so sorry," Laura says and bursts into tears.

"Laura. Laura, where is this coming from?"

Once her tears subside and her breathing becomes slightly more normal she says, "The visions, the ring, me dying. It's all coming true. The pain I saw in your eyes and in your actions is what I see now. The drinking. Gods, I'm so sorry, Bill." Her tears start again and this time her whole body is shaking because she is crying so hard.

Once Bill returns from his shocked state, he begins rubbing Laura's back. He gently tugs Laura closer to him and he lets her cry.

"Laura, look at me." She slowly rolls over so she is facing Bill. He tips her chin so she is looking into his eyes. "I love you more than anything, Laura. I am in pain, but I would be in more pain if we weren't together because I would love you and I wouldn't be able to share that with you. I know things are going to be hard now, but please know I will always love you and I am never angry with you when you see me in pain. Please remember that, Laura, because I don't know what I would do without you. I said something to Lee right before I went on the mission to find you on the cylon baseship; I said to him that I couldn't live without you. I was right. I can't live without you."

Bill reaches down for Laura's trembling hand and clasps it with his. "We're in this together, Laura. You and me. It has always been between us." He kisses their joined hands and then kisses her lips. Laura tries to still her hands, but they won't stop trembling. They never do.

"Come on, let's have some breakfast. It's getting cold." Bill swings his feet over the edge of the rack and stands up. Laura tries to stand up, but she falls.

"Frak me," Laura says close to tears. Bill reaches for her hands, but then changes his mind with some hesitation and puts one arm under her legs and the other around her back. He gently lifts her up using his knees instead of his back. He walks over to the table and gently places her in the chair she always sits in. "Thanks," Laura says, still saddened that her independence has been taken away by her disease too.

He pours a glass of water for each of them, making sure Laura sees he is pouring water in his glass. She places her hands on the table, clenching them together to try and make the shaking stop. Bill sees what she is doing and also sees that she is about to lose control of her emotions. He covers her hands with his own and gives both of them a tight squeeze. He then rubs his finger over her wedding ring. He lets go of one of her hands and is about to let go of the other when she tightens her hold on it and doesn't let go. He can see that it is making her feel better so he doesn't try to let go again.

Once they are done eating, they pile up their dishes. Bill gets up from the table and gently lifts her from her chair. He holds onto her tightly around the waist and he gives her a kiss. Not a sensual kiss, just a kiss between husband and wife. A kiss of strength and a kiss of hope. A kiss of devotion and a kiss of faith. A kiss of one pure love.

**I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are loved!**


	8. Ch 8 Burst of Energy

That night, Bill returns from his shift in the CIC and as he is about to go to the head he finds that Laura has had a small burst of newfound energy. She is waiting for him on the couch and seductively, with a hint of vulnerability, says, "Bill, come with me." She leads him down the hallways and he finds that he does not know where they are going because he is so caught up in this energetic side of Laura that has not shown in forever. Laura stops at a hatch and pulls it open, guiding Bill into the room and then following him once she closes the hatch.

"What do you think?" Laura asks, again with a hint of vulnerability.

Bill looks around the Observation Room and then looks at what Laura created for them. He smiles at the bedding that is placed in the middle of the room so they can look at the stars. He notices the last bottle of wine in existence that he has kept hidden for so long, never having a good enough reason to open it, and the two wine glasses that are sitting beside it. He looks at all the candles that are lit beside the bedding and in front of the large observation window. He then turns to look at Laura and sees her in an all new light. "It's beautiful, Laura, just like you." He places his hand underneath her chin and kisses her with a gentle intensity. He takes her trembling hand and leads her down the steps toward their space.

They both sit down on the soft bedding and Laura opens the bottle of wine, pouring two glasses very carefully. He takes off his shoes and then slips Laura's high heels off her feet. She hands one of the glasses to Bill and then takes a sip out of hers. "I just thought that maybe we could have a real honeymoon for one night. Just one night while I'm up for it."

Bill leans back against the pillows and lets Laura lean against his side, both taking small sips out of their glasses. "Bill, what do you miss the most?"

He takes a moment to answer, seriously putting thought into his reply. "I miss this. Not this specifically, but being able to relax, to enjoy myself. When I used to go on shore leave, I was able to just pick up a book and sit down on the couch and read for hours and hours. Saul would always try and set me up with women, but I didn't go because, because I didn't believe in love back then. I had tried once and it obviously didn't work so I just gave up. I spent hours just reading and trying to not think about life. It worked, for a little bit."

"What happened?" Laura says, completely caught up in Bill's story.

"This, the war, you. I became entirely caught up in the war and then all of a sudden I realized that I loved you. Before that happened, when it was still just about the war, I missed being able to relax. But now, I don't miss anything." He pauses for a short time and squeezes Laura tighter against him. "What about you, Laura? What do you miss the most?"

"Oh, me," Laura says and wipes at the tears filling her eyes. She takes a moment and looks out at the stars. "I don't really miss anything. I had nothing left for me on Caprica. In fact, I shouldn't even be here right now." At Bill's questioning look, she finishes her thought, "President Adar asked me to hand in my resignation papers once I returned from the decommissioning of Galactica. That was supposed to be my last act as Secretary of Education. I found out I had terminal breast cancer that same morning."

"That little bastard. I always knew he was a horrible president and person."

"I got over that, Bill," Laura says with a smile.

"Did you not have any family back on Caprica?"

"No, I didn't. My mom died from breast cancer when I was much younger than I am now. I helped her all the way to the end. She was a teacher, had been for years. I know she would have loved you. Both of my sisters and my dad were killed in a car accident quite a few years later, a drunk driver. My sister was about to have a little boy when that happened. I was about to be an aunt. I didn't have any kids of my own and I didn't have any kind of man in my life. I had off and on relationships, but nothing serious, not until you. I had absolutely nothing left for me on Caprica."

Bill takes Laura's wine glass out of her hand and then places both of them on the nearby table. He places his hand underneath her chin and turns her head so she is facing him. He leans in toward her and kisses her. He kisses the salty tears off her cheeks and then once again kisses her lips. He then whispers against her ear, "Would you like to dance?"

"Sure," Laura says.

Bill stands up and offers Laura his hand to help her stand up as well. She takes his hand and he pulls her up. They walk in front of the bedding and he places his arm around her small waist. She then places her shaky hand on his shoulder and leans her head against his chest. Without her heels, Laura is much shorter than Bill. He hugs her tight to him and they sway back and forth to a silent rhythm. He hears her sniff and then she says, "I love you, Bill. You have no idea how much I love you." He leans slightly away from her so he can look into her eyes. They are full of love and unshed tears, making them appear crystal green. He places a soft kiss on her lips.

Suddenly, Laura hugs Bill tight to her and doesn't let go. He takes her in his arms, walks onto the bedding, and slowly lowers them both down. He slowly pulls the blanket over him and Laura and lies against the pillow. His fingers trace where the hem of her shirt rides up her back, exposing a sliver of her soft, ivory skin.

Laura turns over onto her side and caresses Bill's Admiral wings, thinking back to that moment so long ago when he kissed her the first time. She kisses Bill languidly and slowly begins to unbutton his uniform jacket but her hands give her trouble.

Bill whispers, "Here, let me help."

"No, I can do this," Laura replies with confidence. She slowly makes her way down the column of buttons. She slides the jacket off Bill's arms and then next comes his tanks. They are both tossed off to the side. She unbuttons and unzips his pants, sliding them off his legs, then his underwear.

Bill slides Laura's jacket off of her arms and then pulls her blouse off. He runs his hands down her arms and across her stomach. He unbuttons and unzips her slacks and slides them off her legs. He reaches around her and slowly unclasps her bra, sliding the straps off her shoulders and down her arms. Pulling her underwear off, he tosses them next to the rest of their clothes. He trails his lips across her prominent collar bone and she runs her tongue across his chest. Bill begins to massage her breasts, receiving a moan in return. He runs his hand up her thigh and kisses her lips. She can feel the muscles of his abdomen flex hard against her. She matches his passion with her own and she rolls on top of him.

"You are good," Bill whispers.

"You have no idea," Laura replies breathlessly. Her heart is pounding high in her chest from excitement. Suddenly she clings to Bill, needing to feel every part of him she can touch.

Bill is not looking at her but into her, the candle light dancing in his eyes. He gives her a searing, intense kiss, one that speaks of every emotion he feels. He wraps his arms around her neck and pulls her to him as they get closer and closer. He slips himself inside of her. They hold on to each other hungrily, her passion matching his as they explore each other, reaching and reaching to satisfy what they ache for.

**I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are loved!**


	9. Ch 9 Inviting the Family

**Well, here is another chapter. Hope you like it!**

Laura wakes up before Bill, her internal clock telling her it's time to wake up. She stretches out, almost cat-like, and pulls the blanket further over her. She rolls over to face Bill, just enough so she can watch him sleep. She knows that he watches her sleep, he's even mentioned how peaceful she looks when asleep, but she's never once been able to watch him sleep. She's never been granted the wonderful opportunity to watch her husband sleep, but now that she has, she intends to take it. He also looks much more peaceful when asleep; the struggles of life not being shown on his face. If only she could take away those struggles so they did not show on his face during the day. She places a gentle kiss on Bill's cheek and then turns over, snuggling back into the warm confines of Bill's chest once she realizes that she doesn't want to wake up for the day. She wants to stay with Bill, while being comfortable and warm. Not realizing it, she falls back asleep and wakes up a couple hours later feeling Bill watching her. "Yes?" she asks, drawing it out, her eyes still closed but a small smile playing at the corners of her lips.

"You're beautiful, Laura," Bill says with strong conviction.

Laura slowly opens her eyes with curiosity, not truly believing what he said. She raises her eyebrow in a look of silent incredulousness.

"Truly, Laura, you're beautiful. The way your smile lights up the corners of your eyes. The way you hum when you're pleased about something. The way you laugh when you're happy. The way you talk to yourself when you think no one is listening. The way you make everything you do sexy when you're not even trying. The way you're loyal and compassionate. The way you love people. That's what makes you beautiful, because you are you."

Laura glances away from him and whispers, "I have a hard time believing that."

Bill turns her head toward him so she is looking at him. "You are, Laura. I'm not just saying this because you're my wife, you really are beautiful."

Laura picks up a chunk of hair from her wig with hesitance and says, "Even with this?"

"Even with that, Laura. You are the sexiest woman I have ever met." He leans over her body and gives her a slow kiss. Just as the kiss ends his stomach growls and he says, "Well, now I'm hungry, how about you?"

"Actually, I am. You ready to get up and start the day?"

"No, but we should. We are the leaders of his fleet are we not?" Bill sits up and begins to put his clothes back on.

"Too bad we can't just walk around naked," Laura says with a serious expression but then bursts out in laughter. As Laura puts her clothes back on, Bill blows out the candles that are still lit. He corks the bottle of wine that they didn't finish and then drinks the rest of the wine that remained in his glass. He looks at Laura's glass and is surprised to find it empty. Once Laura finishes dressing, Bill lends her a hand to help her stand. Now that they are both up on their feet, Laura leans in to give Bill a gentle kiss.

Bill holds Laura's hand in his and as they make their way out of the Observation Room Bill says, "I'll come by later and pick up our things."

They make their way back to their quarters slowly, acknowledging everyone as they pass. Once they arrive back at their quarters, Bill calls the galley and orders them some breakfast. As they finish breakfast, Laura says, "I'm going to go get in the shower, but there is no reason that two of us can't use the shower at the same time."

Bill follows Laura into the head and they both slip off their clothes. He turns on the shower and makes it hot. They both slip into the shower and wash each other off. Once they finish showering, they put on clean clothes and Bill says, "I need to go to CIC. My shift starts in about ten minutes. Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Do you want me to invite Lee and Kara over for dinner tonight?"

"Sure, why not. We can have a family dinner. After my shift is done, I will be sure to gather our things from the Observation Room."

"Thanks. I'll be sure to let them know. Do you think around 1800?"

"Yes, that'll be fine."

Bill leaves their quarters to go to CIC and Laura picks up a book. She sits down on the couch and pulls her legs up under her. She opens the book and starts reading, waiting a couple hours before going to find Kara and Lee.

A couple hours later, Laura calls over to Colonial One and asks for Lee. "Madame President, you wanted to speak with me?"

"Yes, Lee, I was calling to ask you if you would like to come over for dinner tonight with your father and me. I plan to invite Kara as well."

"Sure. What time?"

"1800."

"Yes, I can be there. See you two then."

"Bye, Lee." Laura hangs up the phone and then looks for her shoes that she had thrown off earlier. She finally finds them under the table and puts them on. She leaves the quarters and begins her walk to find Kara. As she passes by the crew that she sees, she asks them if they have seen Kara. It isn't until the last one, thirty minutes later, that she receives an answer.

"Ma'am, she's in the bar."

"Thank you," Laura says sincerely. She makes her way to the bar and slowly walks in, spotting Kara at the counter immediately. She sits down beside her and surprisingly orders a drink. Once her drink arrives, she takes a sip of it and then turns toward Kara. "Hi Kara."

"Hi Madame President."

As soon as she says this, Laura notices that her usual wit and sarcasm are gone. "I've told you before, you can call me Laura. What's wrong?"

"It's Sam. He's not getting any better. I don't know what to do."

Laura takes another sip of her drink and then answers. "I know you love him, Kara, but I think you need to let him go."

Kara meets her eyes with shock. "I can't just let him go. He's still alive in there, somewhere."

"I know he is, Kara, but you'll never get him back. Even if, if he wakes up, he won't be the same person you know him as. But, I sadly know you'll never agree with me on that, so I'm going to change the subject. I came here to invite you to dinner tonight in the Admiral's quarters. 1800. Do you want to come?"

"Sure, maybe it will cheer me up."

"Maybe," Laura says. She finishes her drink and then leaves the bar.

**I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are loved!**


	10. Ch 10 Prior to the Dinner

**I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update this story. I was having a really hard time writing this chapter so I asked a friend to write it for me. Thank you HepburnJunkie22 for writing this chapter for me. Hope all of my readers enjoy this chapter. **

At about 1700 that night, Bill comes home from his shift and puts away the things that he brought back from the Observation Room. He aches from such a long day, but deep down he knows that Laura is looking forward to this; it has been a while since they have seen his children, and it is long over due. He looks around for any sign of his wife, finally finding her in the head.

She is putting on the last remnants of the makeup that she faithfully brought on her trip to Galactica that very first time. Her head is bare; the soft and delicate skin on display for the world to see for once. She is wearing the pink shirt and one of her regular black skirts; he sees her toes dance on the cold tile of the bathroom. Bill slips in behind her and wraps his arms around her waist and gently lowers his lips to the nape of her neck, kissing the skin softly.

"How do I look?" Laura says playfully.

"Beautiful," Bill says against her exposed neck, "So, are they both coming?"

"Yes, they are and they seem very pleased about coming," Laura says and then turns around to face Bill. "Also, I had a talk with Kara."

He cocks his head to the side, "What about?"

"She's depressed and is not doing too well. She was at the bar when we talked," Laura says, hesitant to continue. "She doesn't know what to do with Sam and it's just getting worse. She's hoping that tonight will cheer her up."

Bill grumbles softly, "That's not good. I'm sure tonight will cheer her up."

She can tell by the non-emotional way in which he responds that he doesn't really want to face the repercussions of Kara's feelings. The Almighty Admiral refuses to believe that he and his family could possibly have problems.

"Yes well," continues Laura, "Let's hope that it does."

Bill watches as she looks at the side of the sink, the treacherous wig on full display, with a grimace. It isn't a secret to anyone that Laura despises the wig, but it helps her keep her confidence in front of the fleet and Quorum. He runs his knuckles gently down the side of her cheek, gaining her attention. "Why don't you forgo the wig Madame President, after all it's only a family night," Bill teases gently.

She strokes the strands of the wig as she thinks about it, and he can tell when she makes some sort of a decision. Wordlessly she opens the drawer to the left of the sink and pulls out her favorite green headscarf, the one that Bill swears makes her eyes pop. Laura smiles at him nervously, plucking at the fabric in her hands. "Help me put it on?" she questions.

He nods quickly as she turns around, winking at him from her reflection in the mirror. He chuckles quietly as he gently wraps the fabric around her head, careful not to tie the knot too tight. As he tucks the tail of the scarf behind the knot at the back of her head, his fingers faintly brush her scalp causing her to inhale softly. Bill smiles as he looks down at her back and then places a gentle kiss on the crown of her now covered head. "Beautiful," he states, as their eyes meet once again in the mirror.

She turns around in his arms, smiling happily, reaching on her tiptoes to place a chaste kiss on his lips. Before he can deepen it she slips out of his arms and around his back, gently patting his shoulders. "We will never be on time if you start that," she giggles, "Now hurry!"

He mock salutes her as she exits the head and she can hear a faint, "Yes Ma'am."

Laura shakes her head amusedly as she looks to the clock. They have forty minutes before their dinner guests are due to arrive. She curls up on her side on the well-worn leather couch and reaches for her book she was reading earlier, she was just getting to the good part. Soon she is so engrossed in her novel that she barely hears the knock at the hatch, in fact it probably isn't until the third or fourth knock that she is startled from her story. She looks worriedly at the clock but realizes she has only been reading for ten minutes or so, whoever it is they are early.

Laura dog-ears the page in her book and stands from the couch slowly, running her hands gently over her head insuring the fabric is indeed still in place. She makes her way carefully to the hatch and spins the wheel, heaving the heavy door open. She is surprised to see Lee standing before her, probably more nervous than she has ever seen him.

"Lee," she greets him with a warm smile, "Please come in!" She steps aside lightly as he strides through the hatch with purpose; he seems to be entranced with what is on top of her head. She turns quickly to shut the door, smiling to herself as she does. Lee seems to snap out of his stupor by the time she turns around and gives her a genuine smile.

"You look lovely Madame President," he says softly.

Laura places her hand gently on his arm, "Please Lee, after all we've been through, call me Laura."

He hums softly as he smiles again, "Alright Laura."

She draws her arms down to her sides self consciously, looking around the room for a second. She spins on her heel and walks towards the drink cart, gesturing for Lee to have a seat on the couch. "Would you like something to drink?" she questions with a raised eyebrow.

"Uhh," he stutters for a moment, "Water please Mad…Laura."

She smiles as she pours the water, amused that he had in fact caught himself before using her title. She hands him his glass as she sits next to him with a flourish, crossing her knees fluidly. He has become entranced with something else and she becomes amused when she realizes it is her shoeless foot.

_A shock, huh Lee?_ She thinks to herself.

When he continues to fidget next her, seemingly very nervous, she takes pity on him and ends the slightly awkward silence. "Not that I don't appreciate the company, Lee," she begins, "But you do realize you're early right?"

His eyes widen just a little at her statement and he clears his throat forcefully. Then he does something that reminds Laura so much of his father she can't help but chuckle inwardly; he rubs the back of his head a few times, contemplating how to begin. "Well…I guess...that is," he stalls, "I just wanted to talk to you."

She smiles slightly and waits for him to continue, knowing he has more than just that on his mind. When he fails to continue, she decides to prompt him just a little. Laura cocks her head to the side, "I'm all ears Lee."

He sighs heavily and she knows that something seems to be weighing on his mind.

"I know in the past you and I have had some good times," he recalls, "but in more recent times our interactions have been…strained."

Laura contemplates him seriously as he trails off, wondering where exactly he is going with this.

"But," he continues, "I just wanted you to know that there is no one more perfect or deserving for my father."

She feels so many emotions at once from such a heartfelt and simple confession. Not that Laura has sought out Lee's permission to marry his father, but she at least wanted acceptance. She feels her eyes fill with tears at his admission and she wipes at them furiously not wanting to embarrass the young man any further. She is surprised when Lee catches one of her hands and places it between both of his own, looking straight into her eyes.

"And I am very lucky to have you as a part of my family," he finishes sincerely.

Before he can pull back, Laura's other hand has shot out and wrapped around his back, pulling him in for a gentle but meaningful hug. She can feel him tense slightly at first contact and then relax the longer she holds on. She whispers tearfully in his ear, "Thank you."

Just inside of the doorway the Admiral leans against the wall, smiling slightly, having heard the entire exchange. He is glad that Lee has finally felt comfortable enough to speak to Laura about his feelings. He knows a lot has happened between Madame President and her Apollo, but he also knows that they need each other.

**As always, reviews are appreciated! Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
